rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 4, Episode 3 Summary
EPISODE 3: Cook In A Drag After Hannah's elimination, the queens walk back into the workroom and they see Hannah's lipstick message on the mirror, it reads "Don't stop believing in your dreams! They will come true one day xx HB". Rosebud wipes off her message and everyone goes and sits on the lounge to discuss what went down on the Mainstage and in Untucked. Most of the girls are shook that Rosebud did as bad as she did in the challenge. Naomi says, "Gurl, imagine she went home! She'd be the only one to win the first challenge then go home next week". Zara brings up Aries winning the challenge, everyone congratulates her. Aries says that she knew she was going to slay this challenge and wanting nothing less than a win. Alexander asks Rosebud what it felt like to lipsync. She says that it feels like a rush of wind hitting you all at once and you don't even know what's going on around you, you just know you need to do 110% to try and beat the other person. She also says that this is the last time she's going to be in the bottom, so watch out. The next day, Jake introduces the girls to their next mini challenge which is to photobomb celebrity photographs and leave a lasting impression. Most of the girls make Jake laugh but it's Clita, Indiana & The Milo who make him laugh the most, winning them the Mini Challenge and making them Team Captain for the Main Challenge which is to star in TV's new hit cooking show "Cook In A Drag". They then start choosing their teams. Clita chooses Alexander, Skylar & Rosebud. Indiana chooses Aries, Mia & Cherry. While The Milo chooses Miss Chunky, Zara & Naomi. Jake then leaves the workroom and the girls all begin organising everything. Team Clita head off first to film their segment. During filming Clita does surprisingly will compared to everyone else, she goes over the top with her comedy and begins throwing things around the set. Skylar seems quiet which makes the others annoyed. Alexander asks if she is ok, she says she doesn't feel confident with comedy or acting. Team Indiana are up next, they all slay the segment really well, getting laughs from the directors. Indiana beings making a mess by throwing stuff around. Towards the end of filming, they all get into a food fight and destroy the set. Lastly Team Milo film their segment. Naomi and Zara do pretty well, their comedy is there but they both seem distracted by the lack of effort by The Milo & Miss Chunky. They all get into an argument about their Team Captain not being responsible. Naomi steps up and says "Bitch I'm not landing in the Bottom 2 just becuase you don't want to take responsibility". They all soon sort it out and get back to shooting their segment. Back in the workroom all the girls are beating their mugs and getting ready for the runway. Indiana, Aries, Mia & Cherry are all getting ready together, they talk about their peformance in the challenge. Cherry asks Indiana if she feels good about being their team leader and if she feels a pressure of responsibility. Indiana responds saying that it does feel scary being the Team Captain becuase if they were to fail or be in the bottom then she would most likely be judged the most. Aries says that Indiana has done a great job as Team Captain and is sure they will do well. '' ''On the Main Stage, Guest Judges include Mariah Carey & Shawn Mendes. After the runway, each teams segment is aired. Team Clita go first. Their segment overall is pretty good, everyone does shine especially Clita who goes over the top with her comedy. Skylar seems disconnected from the rest of the group and flat overall in her parts, which makes it cringy. Team Indiana are up next, their segment gets the most laughs from the judges. Everyone does really well, their chemisty is good and their comedy is super funny. Indiana does get the most laughs after smashing Cherry in the face with a creampie and then making a sexual joke. Team Milo are last, half of their segment is confusing and flat. However Zara and Naomi manage to make their scenes pretty good, The Milo & Miss Chunky do a few scenes together and overall are very arkward and confusing. After each teams segements are aired, Jake announces that they will be judged individually, and not in teams. Aries, Zara, Cherry, Naomi and Alexander are all declared Safe. They leave the stage into Untucked. Meaning the rest of them represent the Tops & Bottoms of the week. During critiques, Clita is told it's relieving to see her improve after being in the bottom the last two weeks. Her comedy and ability to save the team from complete disaster was prasied. Indiana is praised for going over the top like she did and thinking outside the box with the food fight. She is told overall she was the best out of her group and really stood out this week. Mia is told she also stood out really well in her segment, her comedy shined quite well. Her chemisty with Indiana was really good and overall was one of the best. Miss Chunky is slammed for not caring about their segment and seeming like she didn't want to be there. Her flat peformance is described as unprofessional. Skylar is told she felt disconnect from her group and her comedy just didn't land either. Skylar actually steps forward and says that Clita wouldn't let her speak up about feeling uncomfortable with her part in the segment. Lastly The Milo is told her scenes were very arkward and didn't fit into what the rest of her team was doing. However she is praised for her comedy which was funny to the judges. Back in Untucked while the Top & Bottom queens are being critiqued. The Safe queens relax and enjoy a cocktail. Naomi says it feels good to be safe becuase it tells her that she'll be moving onto another week, however also says that she wants to be on the top. Everyone agrees with her. They begin to talk about their segments and who's was the best. Cherry says that her team was the clear 'winning team' becuase the other two had alot of mistakes and arkwardness. Everyone agrees with her. Soon the Top & Bottom queens enter Untucked and they grab a cocktail. Clita asks if anyone talked shit while she was being critiqued. Everyone says no. Clita then brings up Skylar throwing her under the bus on the Mainstage. She goes completely off on her saying that she asked her if she was comfortable with her role and that she was a good leader. Skylar snaps back saying "Bitch where?! I don't remember you asking if I was ok with my role." They get into a massive fight for about 10 minutes. Back on the Mainstage, Indiana is declared the Winner of the challenge with Clita and Mia ultimately being Safe. Out of the Bottom 3, 'The Milo is declared Safe which leaves Miss Chunky and 'Skylar in the Bottom 2. The two lipsync to "Aura" by Lady Gaga. Skylar starts the song off with high energy while Miss Chunky builds her way up to dance moves and precise choreography. She pulls some impressive moves that wow the judges and shocks the other girls. 'Skylar seems very arkward, her dancing doesn't match the beat of the song either. After the lipsync, Miss Chunky' stays while Skylar is eliminated and Sashay's Away. 11 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts